


Seungmin hates Hyunjin

by HeadphoneActor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Seungmin hates Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Seungmin hates Hyunjin

Kim Seungmin hates Hwang Hyunjin, Jisung notices. Everytime Hyunjin comes into the room Seungmin leaves, not even giving an excuse, he just jumps up and quickly exits. At first, Chan had thought it had something to do with Woojin, maybe it had upset him to a point he was unwilling to talk to anyone, but, he was fine with everyone else. Just Hyunjin. Jisung isn't sure what happened, no one is, he's not even sure Hyunjin knows what he did wrong but Seungmin obviously blames him for something. Jisung is certain Seungmin hates Hyunjin, pretty much everyone else is too, except Chan who is trying to hold everyone together with that unbreakable optimism of his, he tries to put them in situations where it's inevitable they'll see eachother and have to talk. It doesn't work though as Seungmin doesn't care about politeness and just stands up and leaves, or, even more awkwardly, completely ignoring Hyunjin's existence. It's sad and Hyunjin is obviously affected. He eats less and avoids being in the house, he'll spend hours hanging out with some of the members out of the dorm or will just hang in the JYP building until he's forced to leave. But, Jisung can't help feeling bad for Seungmin, whatever he thinks Hyunjin did must of messed him up, like Hyunjin, he eats less too, he spends all day in his bedroom, alone, and Jisung is fairly certain he heard him throwing up a few times. He feels so useless, his friends are hurting and he can't help, he wishes he could just shakes Seungmin until he tells him what's wrong and then shake Hyunjin for upsetting Seungmin. It's a mess. It's sad. It hurts, not just them but everyone, having to constantly cheer up Hyunjin and trying to talk to Seungmin who won't answer their questions. He feels completely useless. 

Jisung is worried, sick in the gut worried. His stomach is aching from the jumbled nerves that are swimming around and making him scared. He is terrified of something he can't feel, see, hear, taste or touch. It's a sense that is blinding him but making him aware of the wrongness that is in their dorm. He would shake off the dread if he was the only one. But he wasn't. Everyone seemed to be on high alert, oddly aware and observant, he saw the hair on Minho's neck standing up and Changbin had been shaking from what could've been nerves or adrenalin. Something was wrong. Felix asked where Seungmin was and it caused a stir. It was odd, everyone was standing, waiting, for something in the living room except Seungmin, maybe he wasn't feeling the frantically charged air that caused them all to panicky shuffle into the living room. Maybe he was asleep, dead to the world. Maybe it was more sinister. Jisung didn't seem to be the only one who had that last thought as Immediately Chan and Changbin were making their way to Seungmin's room without a word. Their worries were clear on their face as they knocked. Twice. A third time. Minho joined the knocking. Then Jeongin. Then Jisung. Felix. Hyunjin. It was loud, eight, more, hands banging on the door, high and stressed voices calling Seungmin's name. Panic. It was a cluster of panic and fear and every other emotion that could colour their yelling and knocking. It was jumbled, noisy and there was no answer from Seungmin. Dead silence. Dead..silence...dead.....silence?

Kim Seungmin didn't hate Hwang Hyunjin. It was pretty clear to Jisung. No, Seungmin was completely and irreversibly in love with Hyunjin and it was so, so, so obvious to everyone now. Not that they wanted to believe it. It was red, the flowers probably weren't red, Jisung didn't know, they were soaked in blood, it was impossible to tell what colour they were meant to be. It was disgustingly pretty for a bloodbath, he just seemed do relaxed, like he hadn't suffocated on a flower, like his heart wasn't breaking every day from the horrible disease that shoved your rejected love in your face every second of every day. Like he wasn't suffering. Jisung knew it was selfish but he couldn't care less about Hyunjin or anyone else at that minute. His friend, his brother, was stolen from him. And he had been alone, the whole time, none of his best friends having a clue and no one to hold him and tell them they loved him in his last moments. Solidarity, sad and dying. Seungmin was dead, suffocated, unloved and surrounded by blood and flowers. Seungmin had loved Hyunjin and Hyunjin never loved him back. Excuse Jisung for the budding resentment.


End file.
